


Meeting Fenrir

by Mithra30



Series: The Trickster Archangel (My Savior) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, meeting the kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithra30/pseuds/Mithra30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always keeps his promises and besides Sam knows he has kids. So how will it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Fenrir

 

   He walked around nervously, pacing back and forth in his safe guarded house. _Right. Right. Right. I need to tell them at some point they're only getting more curious as to where I'm vanishing to all the time. It won't be long before they sniff it out on me or the others will start following me everywhere._ He chuckled. His kids thought they were so sneaky. He let out a breath and scratched the back of his neck. He caught the action and realized why he was doing it. _Damn. That kid really is changing me._ He heard human theories that when you're in love you tend to imitate the others' actions or even speech patterns. He scoffed at the thought. _Humans and their crazy theories, always thinking they know everything_. Shaking his head he went back to the matter at hand. He pulled out several ingredients and put them in a bowl. The finishing touch was of course blood, being pagan and all that. Though technically it wasn't the blood of an innocent seeing how the guy thought it was fun to stalk people, harass them until they were crazy, and then kill them. Loki had fun with that guy. Making him see nothing but chainsaw men in masks tearing the place apart and making them whole again. He also made him live every horror movie up to date that had to do with stalkers. It was only right and hunters don't go after human beings only monsters. He sighed. If there was one thing he didn't like about hunters its that they didn't realize that sometimes their own kind, humans, can be monsters. They didn't need to have claws, fangs, sharp teeth, or suck souls they just had to be themselves or without a conscience to be a monster. That was where he came in, as judgment to them it didn't matter if he was Loki or... him, he was doing his job too. He shook the thoughts away again and went outside with the bowl. Setting it on the ground he began speaking.

  "Jeg påkaller min sønn fenrir fra dine plikter til å søke meg ut og bli med meg på denne kvelden for det er jeg din far Loki." 

The sky was clear and he began waiting. He walked around for a bit when he heard a howl come from the east. He began smiling fondly. _Finally._ Looking at the lake fifty feet away he wandered over and sat on the boulder. He looked at the water and ripples were coming from the north. Another howl but this time from the north. He looked across the lake and saw birds flying up and away from out of the trees inside the forest. He scoffed. If he was trying to scare hunters in the area he'd be doing one hell of a job or maybe they'd think he was a overgrown genetically mutated wolf. He looked at the lake water again and began chuckling. It was like the scene from Jurassic Park with the water in the cup only the ripples were getting bigger, almost turning into waves in fact. Footsteps were now loud and thunderous thumps increasing in speed. He closed his eyes only for a bit and the next thing he knew he was staring straight into a enormous nose. He rolled his eyes.

"About time! I'm over here falling asleep waiting for you. Nice entrance though, ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE THE WHOLE PLANET UP?! I told you not to draw attention to yourself! Didn't I tell you not draw attention to yourself?" He glared but all he got was a whimper in response. He sighed again. _Kids and the puppy faces._ He got a little nudge.  


"Yeah. Yeah. I missed you too. Listen, I called you here for a reason. I have something to tell you and you CAN'T tell your brothers or sister. I'm doing this one at a time. Got it? Good. Alright so here's the rundown...."  


 

Sam sat up in another crappy motel room eating a salad and watching War of the Worlds. Dean said something about replenishing their money and having fun for the whole night. Sam was glad he was gone, lately all Dean bugged him about was getting laid. Sam wasn't exactly that type of person to sleep with strangers. For him there had to be some sort of connection besides he was already seeing someone but Dean would probably beat the crap out him if he ever mentioned who. Keeping it a secret was pretty fun he to admit and it made it all the more exhilarating. Knowing that at any time they could be caught beat the hell out of the thrill from a hunt any day surprisingly. Another lovely night outside he noticed. He looked down with a small smile. He wanted to see Loki again, hell he wanted to see more and more each and every coming day of Loki. It felt like maybe he could have something good again. Something to keep him going. _Hmmm. Surprise. What on earth could that be?_ _Dammit_ _! Missed a plot point. Screw it I'll just read the book._ He changed the channel looking for something else to watch.

"Honey I'm home!" A cheery voice greeted him.

In an instant Sam was on his feet with his gun out firmly pointed at Loki.

"Whoa now... Is this how you greet everyone?" He smiled.

Sam sighed and lowered his gun, "Dude, hunter." He gestured to himself. How has he not gotten used to that yet?

"Me, God." He joked right back. Sam snorted and shook his head. Loki was wearing a blue shirt this time and a dark brown jacket with elbow patches on it. Sam was dressed in his usual plaid, undershirt, and jeans routine. 

"Where's Dean-o?" he inquired.

"Out getting laid or something. All I know is he'll be gone all night. Good riddance for me at least. He's under some kind of mission to try and get me laid for some reason." Sam put on his brown jacket.

Loki raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. The thought of some cheap girl or guy looking at Sam and... he made the thought go away, feeling jealousy pool in his stomach. No one is taking his Sam away from him. He unclenched his fists without realizing he had done so in the first place. He put on a smile and held out his hand. Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Are we going some place formal tonight? Because I can just change into one of my fed suits."

"No. Remember I said it's a surprise so take my hand Samsquatch." He didn't want to admit that he was feeling jealous over nothing and had the need to cling on to Sam in case anyone saw them at the moment through the window. This one was taken thank you very much. With a snap of his fingers a blindfold appeared over Sam's eyes.

"Whoa. I can't see a thing." Sam felt around for his hand. Loki just scoffed. "Yeah that's the point of blindfolds Sam. You're not supposed to see." He grabbed his hand, relieved by the contact.

"Ready? You're gonna feel a slight tug."

"Yeah. Ok then."

In a second they vanished from the motel to the outside of Loki's home. They touched down to the ground and Sam stumbled quite a bit. "Whoa. Was not expecting that."

"Sammich. You didn't bring any guns did you?"

"No."

"No weapons of any kind?"

"No. Why? Should I have?"

"No. Just... Don't freak out on me ok? I just thought that since we're actually dating and all it's only fair..." He stopped and looked at Sam in the blindfold. He let out a breath.

"Loki?"

"Sam I want you to meet someone..." He lifted the blindfold and Sam found himself staring at a wolf the size of a three story house with yellow eyes and dark grey fur. It panted and wagged its tail causing the earth to shake a little. "This is my son F-Fenrir." He got a little nervous toward the end. Sam just stood there with his eyes blown wide and stared straight into Fenrir's eyes. "Uhhh... Sammich? Say something." Sam stood still. "Sam?" Fenrir stopped wagging his tail and tilted his head as if examining the small human. "Sam? Sam! Breathe! Sam breathe!" Sam sucked in a breath and began walking in small circles. 

"You okay Sammich?" he looked at him worriedly.

A few more deep breaths from Sam. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I mean uh, well I've read in mythology that Fenrir was huge but I-I- didn't think he was- How is he-?! Yet you're so-?!" He began gesturing wildly at both of them.

"HEY! Five foot seven is a normal height I'll have you know. Since you're wondering and all I make sure all my kids have their Wheaties. He got his height from his mommy anyway." Fenrir was back to wagging his tail in amusement.

"Clearly." Sam looked at Fenrir, who oddly enough looked like he was smiling. Loki rolled his eyes and pushed Sam toward him. "Go on. He won't eat you."

"Uhhh..." He looked at Loki and then back to Fenrir. "What do I say to him?" He whispered. 

"Oh you know the usual. I'm Sam Winchester. Human extraordinaire that likes long walks on the beach, oh yeah and your dad's lover and all that mumbo jumbo." He snickered. It probably sounded so much easier coming from him. 

"I'm not saying that! It's -It's not appropriate..." he whined.

"You asked..." he conjured up a hammock and laid on it. Sam walked up to Fenrir uneasy and intimidated. "Uhh hmmm... Hi." He scratched the back of his neck. Loki was sucking on a lollipop amused at their awkward interaction. Fenrir just kept looking down at Sam and panting. Unbearable silence filled the air.

"Fenrir you mind toning it down a notch? You're scaring him," Loki cooed with an amused laugh. Fenrir let out a huff and began growing smaller and smaller until he was the size of a normal wolf.

Sam blinked. "He can do that?"

"Yeah, mainly he does it to screw around with people," he began laughing.

"That actually explains a lot. Also you clearly are the father," Sam crouched down and cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester. I'm... seeing your father I guess." He gave an awkward smile. Fenrir tilted his head in confusion. Sam looked back, "Did I say something wrong?"  


"We're sleeping together!" He yelled. Fenrir just began wagging his tail while Sam looked scandalized. "We are not! We haven't even- I don't think he needs to hear that!" Fenrir went back to tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm uh oh god. Fine. I'm dating your dad. I'm his boyfriend or whatever you call it." Hopefully he understood that. All he got was a confused sounding yelp from Fenrir. 

Okay maybe not. Fenrir went back to tilting his head but this time it was directed at Loki.

"Yeah. He's telling the truth Fen." Fenrir ran to him and began sniffing him. "Hey quit it! What are you doing?" This time a worried yelp came out his mouth. "What? Of course its me! Hey! I've had relationships! How do you think you were born?!" Sam began laughing for a moment before clearing his throat. They both looked at him. 

"Do I even wanna know why he's more accepting of you just sleeping with me rather than just having a normal relationship?" Sam got up and crossed his arms. Fenrir's ears flattened and as he immediately looked away.  


"Uhhhh... I'm gonna go with no." Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the boulder by the lake.

Loki sighed. "You just got me in trouble Fen." Loki strode over toward Sam carefully choosing what to say.

He was a little hesitant hoping that whatever he was gonna say wasn't the wrong thing. Humans he found, were peculiar like that always taking things out of context... a lot. This not so fling he had going on with Sam was special, he had to admit and he wanted to keep it as long as possible for the first time ever.  
"Sammich? I... uh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to go back to Dean-o?"  
Sam turned around with a confused look on his face, "No. Why? Did you want me to leave or something?"  
"No. You just seemed pretty upset just now. I'd understand if you'd want to leave right now after hearing that."  
"Well no, it's just I expected that. Your history is written and has been studied for thousands of years and is still being studied for more years to come so you sleeping around is no secret. Well I know you have or had wives, but the fact is I'm wondering if... if..." Sam trailed off and looked away unsure of how to finish while Loki just smiled.  
"If I'm going to cheat on you or just leave you for someone else," Loki finished for him.  
"Yeah." Sam sighed a little embarrassed by his insecurity and the fact that he was having a "chick flick" moment with a pagan trickster god.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head Sammich. I'm not gonna cheat on you or leave you. Listen, there's some things I have to point out. There are things that are written down and then there are actual events ok?"  
Sam shook his head.  
"For example... wanna know why I'm not with their mothers anymore? Sigyn was killed and Angrboða left me but I don't weep over that. It was a mutual thing. It just faded one day. So here I am swinging it alone and doing the whole single father thing... except for Váli, I'm pretty sure he's not mine. Kiddo looks nothing like me!"  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to the zombie looking daughter, size changing wolf, giant serpent, and eight legged horse you have as children?" he inquired sarcastically.   
"Hey those cave drawings on stone or paper do not do my children justice... nor do the descriptions as you clearly saw with Fenrir, but anyways there's nothing to worry about."  
"Loki... with the way my relationships have gone lately all I can do is worry. The last person I was with I made the mistake of falling in love and into bed with I ended up having to shoot her in the heart because she was a werewolf, not because I wanted to and it was my job, but because she asked me to. The love of my life I was going to marry she ended up being killed by a demon and burning to death on the ceiling of our apartment. I-...I just can't go through all that pain again. I just can't. So I have to know... is this something we're ready for? Are you willing to commit to this?"  
Loki looked up at Sam and put his arms around his neck. "Sammich. If I wasn't ready for this or willing to commit I wouldn't have had you come and meet Fenrir."

Sam's face lit up with mirth and hope from that. He had been planning this all along since the last time and if there was any reason to smile that was it. Loki looked at his lips and began to close the gap between them to crash their lips together when Sam heard a disgruntled huff and immediately turned away blushing.  
"I forgot he was there..." Sam motioned to Fenrir who was panting happily and laying down on the soft grass staring at them.  
"Fenrir you cockblock!" Loki yelled, meanwhile Fenrir just got up and trotted toward them happily wagging his tail practically beaming at them that he ruined their moment. Sam crouched down to Fenrir's level. "Fenrir huh?" he smiled. "It's nice to meet you," and Sam stuck out his hand. Fenrir offered his paw in his hand and gave a shake while Loki just gave a fond smile. After their little shake he began running around the field, jumping and giving happy yelps. Sam looked on laughing and smiling.   
"What is he doing?"  
"Fen is just happy. Considering the last person I dated turned out to be the evil step mother from Cinderella when I wasn't around. Plus I think he's just glad to know I'm actually in a relationship again."  
"Oh. I like him when he's happy. He look's so carefree." Sam watched as Fenrir ran and rolled around chasing woodland animals and anything that caught his eye running back to them for quick pats on the head. They sat down on the grass while Loki began telling stories about how he would use Fenrir to mess with people and basically fucking with their minds to go batshit crazy. There were stories of pride and stories of sadness when he thought that hunters would get his son for sure. Over the course of the hours spent Sam was glad to see him act like a father. He was caring, observant, protective, strict, loving, and accepting. There were times Fenrir acted like a dog though, Sam grabbed a stick and mindlessly tossed it away and Fenrir charged after it bringing it back to Sam. The surprised look on Sam's face made Loki burst out laughing but Sam went along and threw it and Fenrir chased after it. That had gone on for an hour and Sam was having a good time. He was even talking to Fenrir not like a human would a dog, but like he would any other person. The responses Sam had gotten from Fenrir was a headshake for no and a tailwag for yes, and if excited enough he would yelp happily and run around Sam in circles. Loki couldn't even believe his own eyes with this reaction. Fenrir never reacted this way to anyone he ever dated or been with, not even his own mother! The thought of that made him tear up a little. Fenrir stopped running around and yawned.  
"Whats the matter? Tired?" Sam asked petting his head. Fenrir wagged his tail slowly.  
"Alright kiddo. Looks like you're staying with me tonight." Loki chuckled when Fenrir wobbled a bit walking toward his house.  
"I should get going too," Sam said. "It's getting late." Before Loki could say anything he ran off to Fenrir and gave him a hug which, probably would have looked odd to anyone else had they seen it but he didn't care and it was sweet and more sweeter when Fenrir licked his face and wagged his tail. Fenrir ran back and gave puppy eyes to his dad and began whimpering.  
"Of course you'll see Sammich again! Don't be crazy!" Another excited yelp and he ran into the house.  
"He really loves you Samsquatch. You sure do know how to make an impression."  
"Thanks." He remained quiet for a moment. "I love him already," he smiled. "And you're a great father."  
"Glad to hear it. All my kiddos are lovable. I do what I can Sammich." He snapped his fingers and they were back in his motel room. Dean was of course, still gone and the clock read one am. Sam placed his arms around Loki's waist.   
"So what are we gonna do next time?"  
"Hmmm... Did you wanna meet Hel?"  
"Sure. Why not?" Sam gave a kiss on the cheek.  
"Gotta warn ya though, she might be a little more abrasive because of the last one I dated." At this point they were just swaying in the middle of the room. "Also, don't shoot her. She's very pale, but you know that's because she's very zombie looking."  
"Be nicer than normal if that's possible, don't bring any weapons... anything else?" Sam nibbled on his ear, which made him shudder.  
"Nope that should be it, unless you want to be old fashioned and bring me flowers." He laughed at how Hel's reaction would probably be. Something along the line of shock and disbelief added with groaning because of sappiness.  
"Hmmmm... I'll consider it, me being a good person and all that." A kiss to the neck this time.  
"Really? Sammy you are quite the charmer, you." He hid the blush creeping up his neck. Yep. He picked a real winner this time.  
"I try," Their lips finally met. It started out chaste and sweet but soon Loki was licking his way into Sam's mouth exploring it. Their tongues met and clashed with one another a few times before they broke apart panting.  
"Until next time Sammich." He raised he fingers to snap away but Sam grabbed him.  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"Do you want your gum back?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Used Norwegian since its the closest thing to old norse and sorry if there's something wrong I used google translate  
> 2\. He said "I call upon my son fenrir from your duties to seek me out and join me on this night for it is I your father Loki"


End file.
